lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture: 1e
Venture '''is a sandbox survival video game originally created by Brendan. The creative aspects allow people to construct with various materials in a 3D generated world. More activities include exploring, gathering, crafting, and killing. Synopsis Every mode takes place in a different universe, but has a different take on the characters of Robert Jacob and Robyn Jacob. Survival 2,000 years after the war between the Venturian and the Wyveslenders, the Venturian race has been completely annihilated. However, Innovation J mogul Robert Jacob I has decided to genetically clone himself and his daughter Robyn Jacob, using gene splicing to turn them into near-perfect recreations of the Venturian. Depending on which model the player chooses, either Robert Jacob or Robyn Jacob's clone is chosen to embark on Project Venturian, where they will attempt to make the world hapitable again. Additionally, if playing on a multiplayer world, the clones are tasked with repopulating the planet with the Venturian race. As players continue their odyssey through Planet Venture, they learn of its past; 4 billion years ago, the Wyvefleas had evolved into Wyveslenders. They lived in peace with the planet and its inhabitants, until the Venturians, colonizers from an unknown planet, arrived. The Venturians, able to breathe in its atmosphere, decided colonized the planet - and that included terminating the natives. The great war began - Wyveslenders versus Venturians. The Venturians' upper hand became apparent very soon, and the Wyveslenders were forced to escape from their own planet to an unconnected dimension, the Wyve. However, this was not the end of their conflict. For reasons unknown, Venturians turned out to be rather interesting to Pipipis. According to one the Wyveslender paintings, it was common during the conflict for herds of Pipipis to leave the Wyveslender's colonies, where they were domesticated by certain Venturians. The latter adopted their newfound allies, going as far as to build homes for Pipipis alone. The Wyveslenders, realizing the love between Pipipis and Venturians, they performed a demonic ritual which affected all of the Pipipis, burying an exploding kill-switch in their hearts which activated whenever a Pipipi experiences endearment. The Pipipis proceeded to explode all across the planet, ending the reign of the Venturian. When the dust settled, the Wyveslenders sent spies to Planet Venture to assess the effects of their "offering" to the Venturians. It was immediately obvious that the malediction worked to its fullest potential. Where there once were Venturian outposts, there were now ginormous hollows and canyons. The Wyveslenders worked in attempts to fix the planet, hoping to repopulate once again. Upon the player arriving, the Wyveslenders planned on disposing of them, but eventually decided against this, believing that only one Venturian is would be harmless. As such, the player was allowed to inhabit, the Wyveslenders waiting until the Venturian's inevitable downfall. However, there is one thing Wyveslenders will never forget; that the Venturians took their only allies. As such, the Wyveslenders started making masks as a test; if the Venturian is spiteful enough to remove the mask, the Wyveslenders will immediately go aggressive, and attempt to end the Venturian race once and for all. After a while, the player finds a castle, and decides to enter it. Navigating through the underground chambers, which are infested with earwigs, Wyveslenders, and other creatures, they reach a portal frame above a pit of magma. After placing Wyve Eyes in the twelve holes of the frame, it activates, giving the player access to the Wyve. The player, arriving at the Wyve, battles the Wyvern, and, after a tense battle, slays the dragon. Escaping into an exit portal with the Wyvern's Egg, the player returns to the castle. Robyn Jacob calls them, claiming that she is extremely impressed with the player, and hopes more them to continue impressing her. However, the player's Venture Slate malfunctions, resulting in them hearing a conversation between the gods. The slate soon fixes itself, however, and Robyn is informed by the gods that there are stronger creatures on the planet and across its various dimensions, with her claiming that the player's journey has only just begun. Sandbox Each deity has been assigned to an alternate variation of Planet Venture. The player's planet may be watched over and modified alone or alongside other deities. The player may also shift to the perspective of a mortal Venturian, although they may return to their godlike state at any given time. Danger Mode The plot is primarily the same as Survival mode, only Robert and Robyn Jacob send human clones of themselves to Planet Venture rather than Venturians. Eyewitness Robert and Robyn Jacob are specters sent to Planet Venture, made to watch over the world. Players can also see the world from other creatures' perspectives. Modes * Survival * Sandbox * Danger * Eyewitness * Clash * Annihilation * Gliders * Ω List of Creatures Passive Common * Ass * Babirusa * Bacculite (Biome-specific) * Bird ** Bluebird ** Common Teal ** Finch ** Grosbeak ** Mallard Duck ** Penguin * Bovine * Dlab ** Agriculturist ** Bishop ** Butcher ** Ironmonger ** Librarian * Ewe * Feline ** American Curl ** Abyssinian Cat ** Black and White Bicolor ** California Spangled (Biome-specific) * Fruit Bat * Hei * Equine ** Horse ** Donkey ** Mule * Moorel (Biome-specific) Neutral Animals * Canine ** Canid Monsters * Crawler * Grotto Crawler * Undead Labman * Wyveslender (Mini Boss) Aggressive Standard * Anthropophagus * Cannibal ** Black Cannibal ** Dlab Cannibal ** Fire Breathing Cannibal ** Hammer Cannibal ** Ice Cannibal ** Standard Cannibal ** Winged Cannibal * Crawler Jockey (Mini Boss) * Custos * Decayer Skeleton * Espouse (Mini Boss) * Extinction * Hag * Horseman Shooter * Firstborn Custos (Mini Boss) * Multer * Oculus * Ooze * Pipipi ** Black Pipipi ** Dismembering Pipipi ** Spherical Pipipi ** Spiked Pipipi ** Standard Pipipi * Shooter * Waif * Wyveflea Demons Deadly Sins Portrait Demons * Baron Humphrey, The Indifferent * Baroness Euot, The Gossiper * Bess Thomeson, The Aggressive * Chancellor Dumpty, The Ignorant * Count Raullin, The Inflexible * Countess Susan, The Uncommunicative * Duchess Christiania, The Unchanging * Eliot Salemon, the Controlling * Emperor Amaury, The Egotistical * Filbert Edmund, The Raper * Gil Reynold, The Dependent * Grand Duke Hubert, The Liar * King Rogerius, The Inconsistent * Jacob Rankin, The Intimidating * Joss Fawkes, The Fraudulent * Malina Aveline, The Discourteous * Prince Job, The Blamer * Princess Muriel, The Illiberal * Susan Bryant, The Vicious Pet * Canine ** Canid * Equine ** Horse ** Donkey ** Mule * Feline ** American Curl ** Abyssinian Cat ** Black and White Bicolor ** California Spangled Utility Boss * Anguis * Brobdingnagian Ooze * Cibum * Crawler Regina * Decayer * Diabolus Murus * Diabolus Oculus * Diabolus Organi * Dungeon Guardian * Wyvern Tools/Weapons Tools * Hatchets ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Pickaxes ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Shovels ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Hoes ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Buckets ** Iron ** Lead * Fire Steel Weapons * Swords ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Guns ** Flintlock Pistol ** Sawed-Off Shotgun ** Handgun ** Pump Action Shotgun ** Revolver ** Sniper Rifle ** Musket ** Gatling Gun * Bows ** Wooden ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Spears ** Wooden ** Stone ** Iron ** Gold ** Trident ** Satanite Lance ** Bloodstone Pitchfork * Boomerangs ** Wood ** Iron ** Gold ** Bloodstone ** Mjolnr Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Pipipis slightly resemble a part of male anatomy. * Robert Jacob is depicted fully nude in one of the nightmares, although no genitalia or pubic hair is depicted. Another nightmare depicts the player getting stripped naked, although their POV is fixed upwards, and therefore no nudity is seen. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system may include sexual dialogue or explicit emoticons. Violence & Gore * The biggest aspect of this game is surviving, and that includes killing creatures and obtaining resources from wildlife. * Hitting enemies is not violent. When a hostile or other monster is hit, they simply plume blood of certain colors to indicate damage and jump back, and when they die, they fall and have their corpses' investigated for useful items''.'' * Animal carcasses may have meat removed from them via the use of bladed weaponry; not horribly graphic, but still rather gory for a T-rated game. After a while, flies and birds swarm around the carcasses, with a skeleton left after the decaying process is done. * The Undead Labmen have an appearance of realistic skeletons/zombies; red blood is depicted on their gold swords, mandibles, and on damaged, fleshy areas. * You can die from drowning, falling in molten rock, falling or getting murdered by creatures; minimally but realistically depicted. * Cannibals have a large amount of gangrene on their heads. Green blood is also depicted dripping from their mouths and eyes, with even more spraying out when they're damaged around the face. * When creatures are burned by flames or magma, they turn black, red, and skeletal; not overly graphic. * Characters vomit if they eat while their hunger bar is full. Players may also vomit bile if they're inflicted with the "Nausea" status effect and don't have a very full hunger bar. * Demonic spirits are depicted in the game, often with partially melted or soft, semi-liquid flesh. Others take on the form of bloodied, charred or decomposed corpses ("decomposed" corpses aren't very graphic, just scarred and discolored). Demons may also possess unsettling-looking objects, such as melting doll faces, decapitated Babirusa heads (no graphic detail), and even entire skull and bone piles. * Players can have nightmares, many of which are violent or gory in nature. * User-generated content in multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include mods to make the game gorier. Profanity * Dialogue in calls and nightmares use mild words such as "hell" and "damn". * One location is known as "Hell", but it is not used in a profane context. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include swearing of an infinite variety. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * There are elixirs (brewed or obtained from special locations) that can give you certain effects, such as increased speed, regenerating health, night vision, quick aquatic speed, etc. * Looking at a Hell Portal makes the screen swirl around rapidly and causes players to vomit, intended to replicate tipsiness. * Poppies are included, but are only used for dyes; opium is not referenced. * One of the nightmares depicts the player being impaled with an arrow that drugs their body and disables them. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include referencing or encouraging illegal drug use, or letting you do virtual drugs with mods. Frightening/Intense Scenes * At night, rather frightening and aggressive creatures appear in moonlit/unlit areas and attempt to kill you. These creatures are not present in Creation or Tranquil mode. Night sequences are significantly less frightening when playing with others, but are rather terrifying when playing alone, which is not helped by the fact that Robyn Jacob frequently calls the player from Earth, unable to protect them. * The soundtracks can make the game feel grim or suspenseful, depending on which track is playing. * It is possible for the player to enter Hell, which is dark and filled to the brim with deadly creatures and a gigantic ocean of lava. Hell can be an extremely violent, nightmarish place to be. * "Pipipis" are the most well-known life-form in the game and are designed to startle players. In a nutshell, they are creatures that sneak up on you and after they are close enough, they scream and explode. You are only given about ten seconds to escape the blast. * If you go in a moonlit grotto and find yourself surrounded by cannibals, shooters and crawlers, you may feel uncomfortable. * Espouses are some of the more disturbing creatures in Venture, resemble flying, spectral octopus/jellyfish hybrids. They make agonized screaming sounds, and weep as they try to kill the player. * Demonic spirits are depicted in the game, often with partially melted or soft, semi-liquid flesh. Others take on the form of bloodied, charred or decomposed corpses ("decomposed" corpses aren't very graphic, just scarred and discolored). * Mesa biomes feature "blood-wood" trees, which emit a dark red sap upon getting cut. * Players can experience nightmares while sleeping, which, while short in length, are extremely shocking. These include: ** A boy running from a strange, sinister ghost, with the child running into a wall. The boy is initially petrified, and tries to attack his chaser, kicking and punching the ghost. However, his actions are in vain, and the boy, realizing just how powerless he is, screams for help, before being swallowed by the ghost (no graphic material, although the sounds are made to be disturbing and realistic). ** A woman in a forced marriage at a cathedral. The bride tries to break up with the groom, and, upon getting asked by the priest if she agrees to the marriage, she disagrees. The groom, infuriated, gets out a bottle of champagne and threatens to beat her. The bride starts crying, begging him not to hit her. The priest is terrified, but decides not to intervene, believing it to be a problem that the two of them should work out on their own. The man, throwing the bottle aside, holds the woman at gunpoint, threatens to shoot her if she doesn't agree to their marriage. She does, and the man, hyperventilating, reveals himself to be a crawler, before grabbing the woman in his jaws and smashing through a stained glass window. ** A couple ice-skating, only for the man to trip. The woman accidentally slides her skate across the man's hand, severing it and causing him to bleed (not very much is depicted). ** Count Lionel, finding the player, murders them with a toxin. However, the player's eyes are still open, and Lionel, noticing a nearby chasm, places the player's body into a box, before bolting it shut and shoving them into the pit. ** The player has sleep paralysis, with a horrifying demon appearing and stabbing them with a dart that cause them to stop moving. He then proceeds to grab their hand and devours their fingers. ** Entering an asylum, the player finds it to be pitch black, with the exception of a projector running an old, scraped film. The lights turn on, revealing that there are Dlabs staring at a nude Robert Jacob, who looks rather unwell. The player walks over, only for Robert to get possessed by Count Lionel. Robert bends himself in half, as a librarian Dlab inspects him, and shows the rest of the Dlabs. A bishop Dlab attempts to expel Lionel from Robert's body, only to fail and have his eyes turn white. Lionel proceeds to berate them in a strange, demonic voice (i.e. "Do any of you realize that nobody tolerates you?", "You're too ugly to be this daft", "Anyone who loves you is wrong"). Robert proceeds to deform his face, and snaps his neck backwards, facing the player. He stares for about five seconds, then grins. The player wakes up, only to hallucinate that Count Lionel, controlling Robert Jacob, is in their bedroom. He asks "Why the hell were you looking at me, what's do interesting? Are you afraid? Stop looking at me!", before snapping his head off and throwing it on the ground, causing it to break to splinters. ** At a celebration, the player notices two Wyveslenders facing them, arms crossed. Tyler Jacob talks to them, and, despite remaining silent, he acts as if they have replied, not noticing that he isn't who they're facing. After a minute, one of them grabs the player, and attempts to eat their head. However, due to the masks, the Wyveslender is unable to, and instead asphyxiates them by pressing their face against its mask. The player wakes up, only to fantasize that the two Wyveslenders are in front of the bed, ready to kill them at any second. ** A Wyveslender, after having their mask broken, yells in the player's ear. Upon trying to get up, the player realizes that a Crawler is sitting on their chest and shoving its head in their mouth, preventing them from trying to reason with the Wyveslender or getting away. ** Based on the Carousel commercial for Philips Cinema 21:9 LCD Televisions, the player is in a crime scene in Paris, with officers everywhere on the street. The player's point of view moves up the street as they slowly look down. Their POV changes and moves to them looking straight down at a group of officers and firemen standing, all looking down at something unknown. They all step back and we see an unmasked Wyveslender lying on the ground, only it's sixty times the standard height of one, yet with a body as thin as a normal one. ** The player looks in the mirror, with their face not showing up. After fifteen seconds, their face appears in the mirror, just foggy and dim looking. After thirty seconds, the face shows up, only shockingly scarred, remaining there for the last fifteen seconds of the dream. ** The player is being chased by Cannibals, all with their tongues sticking out. The player is able to find a corner that they hide in, with the Cannibals losing them. The corpse of a Cannibal is right beside them, with the player licking the Cannibal, with the point of view shifting to their mouth, before they proceed to lick the body. Upon waking up, the player vomits out green, slimy flesh. ** In a bar, the player licks a bottle, only for their tongue to start bleeding, and a second, edged tongue to grow out of it, tearing through the original. All of the Dlabs in the tavern proceed to mock them, only for the player to lose control of the tongue and lick a portly Dlab's face, skinning it (white blood is seen, with the dream ending before graphic detail is shown). ** Atop a ledge, the player is frightened by a bat that flies by, causing them to fall off and smash onto the dirt below. Despite having died, the player is still conscious, before their spirit escapes and views the spot of their death, with a faceless figure above a sticky, white splatter coming from their head. ** Inside of a slaughterhouse, a butcher pushes an agriculturist Dlab's face into a stove, before proceeding to turn it on, restraining the agriculturist Dlab by sitting on his legs. Shrieking in agony, the Dlab is soon let free by the butcher. The top half of the agriculturist's face has melted, exposing the skull. The agriculturist runs off, screeching, before running into a wall. ** The player is in the furnace room of an airship, with a man in front of them claiming that they are to be used as fuel, and that the ship runs on terror and suffering. The player is then tormented, with a mace getting bashed against them repeatedly. The man then decides that this isn't torturous enough, and proceeds to strip them naked (no genitals are depicted) and splash pressurized hot water on their body, causing vesicles to form. The man then cuts open the blisters with a rusted hook, removing pus from it and causing white blood to spray, all while the player yells in anguish. ** A group of Venturians run from something unknown, with the player taking on the perspective of one of them. Suddenly, a pack of madmen with broadswords come up and proceed to massacre them. The group attempts to flee, only for the player to get killed. The player shifts perspective to another Venturian, with the body of their past form on the ground, with a cut between their eyes. The player is killed again, this time getting sliced through the intestine (no evisceration is depicted). The player continues to shift perspectives, as the rest of the Venturians have their extremities cut (not removed). As the killing goes on, the Venturians get more and more depressed, with the last one dropping to their knees and outright exclaiming "You want me dead? You can have me dead!", before getting their arm and nape carved by two maniacs on red-eyed horses, gaunt-looking horses (since this is the player's final form, the corpse is not depicted in this instance). ** The player is on a football field during an overcast day, with a Wyveslender teleporting in front of them. The rest of the players claim that the Wyveslender is wicked, before running away. By the time everyone has left, the player is about to run away as well, before the Wyveslender sucks them over like a wormhole, with the player getting sucked inside of the Wyveslender right before the dream ends. ** An explorer walks up the peak of a mountain, before tripping over a stone and getting cut by the edges of the mountain, before landing in a forest. The explorer's arms are impaled by two trees' branches (not very graphic), before they give out, closing their eyes. ** The player is in an estate car, getting driven through a blizzard with the Jacob family (Robert, Gem, Robyn, Reinhardt, and Lucien). The snowstorm starts to clear away, with pure ice in front of them. Robert drives forward, but the car drifts sideways, eventually coming to the stop in the middle of the ice. The Jacobs evacuate the car, saying nothing. The player is too scared to step out at first, but eventually gives in and walks out of the open door. However, the ice crumbles, revealing a deep lake below. The car overturns, with the player thrashing to the edge of the ice. However, the ice is too slick for them to get up, and upon trying to get up the ice shatters. The blizzard returns, with the headlights above the lake being the only source of light, showing that the Jacobs are still above the player, watching them slowly die. The player screams for help in a childish voice, getting no response. They dim away as the car is engulfed, the sun sets, and the player is left flailing about, mumbling hopelessly. The headlights keep the hole lit, with them slowly dying out, before the player drowns. * One of the records that can be played is of a man running for his life from an unknown monster, before getting caught and killed while shrieking in agony and panic. Although nothing is depicted, the sounds are made to be extremely realistic, and could scar players for life. * Upon approaching Seahenge, players get jump scared by an apparition of the Firstborn Custos, as echoing screeches are heard. * Some splash texts make references to horror movies and NC-17 rated movies. You would only understand the references if you looked them up or had contact with the film outside of Venture, as it does not tell you the referenced movie in-game. Some make references to films like 100 Tears or A Serbian Film, which are suspense/horror-type films. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, include mods that make the game more fearsome, or even remake the entire game into that of the survival horror genre. This game can be viewed or played by anyone, but do consider that the game is graphic and dark, while beautiful at the same time. In offline mode, this is suitable for older audiences. * You will want to monitor kids playing online as there are mods which can change the game in anyway way and so could potentially make it suitable only for ages 16 and older. Recommended for ages 18 and up (at least when playing alone). Certificates * Australia: MA15+, R18+ (Mobile) * Brazil: 16 * Germany: USK 16 * Iran: 15+ * Japan: C (CERO) * Singapore: M18 * South Korea: 15 * Sweden: 16 (PEGI) * Taiwan: PG 15 * United States: T Common Sense Media * Age: 17+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Open-world spectacle filled with terror, unmonitored online play. * Review: Parents need to know that Venture is a multiplatform open-world adventure game. Players explore a world and use resources they find to build structures, as well as build an arsenal of weaponry for combat. Players typically battle inhuman creatures, although humanoid "Cannibal" enemies exist, as well as online modes where players can (and are occasionally required to) kill one another. The game is rather complex when it comes to building structures and fighting certain boss creatures, although the end result usually makes up for players' efforts. Although Venture is a standalone game, it has a rather large marketing campaign, with downloadable content available for purchase. * Educational Value: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Players may learn creative thinking, geometry, and even geology as they build structures and mine for resources. Given freedom to carve almost any creation of their choice in this 3-Dimensional space, players can attempt hundreds of possibilities while working toward basic objectives. An option to work with others on large building projects can help players develop cooperative skills. * Positive Messages: ⭐⭐ Encourages exploration, creation. Players persuaded to explore the world, use materials they find to build structures. There is a survival aspect, which has players thinking strategically about ways to keep dangerous creatures away, although this typically results in some form of violence. * Positive Role Models & Representations: * Ease of Play: ⭐ While controls are basic enough to play the game, things get intricate as you move outside of fundamentals. Remembering which recipes make which items, which materials are best for construction, figuring out ways objects interrelate with one another all require fact-finding, experimenting, trial and error. Boss battles require proper preparation and occasional arena-building to ensure success. * Violence: ⭐⭐⭐ Encourages violence from or against players, be it murdering animals or battling aggressive creatures. Blood shows up in various colors, with dismemberment possible in some scenarios. Possible to have a game set up with no enemies, greatly reducing violence. The game also contains various creatures and elements, which, while not particularly violent, are rather frightening. * Sex: * Language: None in-game, but voice chat is unmonitored, allowing players to speak however they please. * Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ Venture franchise has numerous licensed products, including paid downloadable content, spin-offs, toys, clothing, books, movies, and a television series. Switch edition features a ton of Super Mario-themed characters and locations through a "Mash-Up Map". * Drinking, Drugs & Smoking: * Parents say ** Age: 15+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Kids say ** Age: 12+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ System Requirements Minimum * CPU: AMD A10-7800 APU 3.5 GHz or Intel Core i5-4690 3.5GHz or equivalent * CPU SPEED: Info * RAM: 4 GB * OS: Windows 10 * VIDEO CARD: AMD Radeon R5 220 or NVIDIA GeForce 705 * PIXEL SHADER: 5.0 * VERTEX SHADER: 5.0 * FREE DISK SPACE: 4 GB * DEDICATED VIDEO RAM: 2048 MB Recommended * CPU: AMD FX 8350 Wraith or Intel Core i7 6700 or equivalent * CPU SPEED: Info * RAM: 8 GB * OS: 64-bit Windows 10 or later * VIDEO CARD: AMD Radeon RX 480 4GB or NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1060 3GB * PIXEL SHADER: 5.1 * VERTEX SHADER: 5.1 * FREE DISK SPACE: 15 GB * DEDICATED VIDEO RAM: 3 GB (4 GB AMD) Trivia * A Virtual Reality version is coming to HTC Vive, Oculus Rift, and PlayStation VR. More limited VR experiences, based around the "nightmare" sequences in Venture, are coming to Google Cardboard, Google Dream View, and Nintendo Switch, with the latter only being usable with the Nintendo Labo Toy Con 04: VR Kit. Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Venture Category:Horror Category:2015 Category:First Person Video Games Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Survival Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:MA15+ Category:May Category:1001 Spears Category:Skittleflake Category:Skittle Studios Category:CERO 15 Category:Shooters Category:Sandbox Games Category:R18+ Category:USK 16 Category:PG 15